


Blood of Zeus - Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Motherly love, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short Oneshots (mainly domestic fluff) featuring the characters from the Netflix Anime 'Blood of Zeus'.Feel free to request something. :)
Relationships: Ariana & Seraphim (Blood of Zeus), Electra & Ariana (Blood of Zeus), Electra & Seraphim (Blood of Zeus), Electra/Hera (Blood of Zeus), Electra/Zeus (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Waking Up Together - Electra/Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing and I thought I'd try to do so through writing short one shots about one of my favourite anime's/cartoon's. 
> 
> Feel free to comment on how I can improve or request something - I will write anything and any pairing (platonic/romantic/familial), apart from underage, rape and things like that. 
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters! The creators of the Anime/Cartoon 'Blood of Zeus' do, I'm simply borrowing them. 
> 
> Thanks! :)

**F** or Electra, waking up was a double-edged sword. 

There was always a body beside hers, radiating warmth and comfort - but, when that body wakes, therein lies the problem. She could either wake up to a man who kept the attributes that his body emits or the one who doesn't and instead was cold and cruel. 

Whilst waiting for said body to wake, she would stroke her stomach. In there, her babies lay - warm and sheltered from this cold world. She always wondered about them; what kind of life they'd live, whether they'd take their fathers features or hers, whether they'd resent her or not. Regardless of all of this, she would love and provide for them the very best she can. 

She was snapped out of her pondering by a movement beside her and she felt her body stiffen in anticipation, before a strong arm was thrown over her waist and a sharp nose nuzzled into the nape of her neck. She let out a sigh of relief and her muscled relaxed; it was _him_.

"Good morning, my love," His gentle voice whispered, lips softly brushing against her neck which caused goose bumps to sprout from her skin. 

She hummed softly and turned to face him, a fond smile gracing her face. His electric blue eyes met hers and she brought her hand up and ran them across his cheeks, feeling the bristles of his growing beard under her fingers. 

He let out a faint breath, his eyes closing in peace before they opened again and he grasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips, planting a tender kiss onto them. 

And, in that moment, she _knew_ that everything would be alright. 


	2. Reunited - Electra & Ariana & Seraphim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electra, Seraphim and Ariana reunite again in Hades.

Electra and Ariana sat a table, under a marquee that allowed them to feel the cool breeze brushing against their skin and truly admire the bright blue skies and the rolling fields in the distance. A kettle steamed in the middle, a pile of biscuits beside it and empty teacups eagerly waiting to be filled. 

When they were first reunited, they had plenty to chat about - how Seraphim had survived, what had brought them to Hades, how Heron was doing - but now all they had to chat about was mundane things like how divine the biscuits tasted. 

A thump on the ground drew their attention away from each other and to the ground beside them, where a man with long hair lay. When he lifted his head, Electra and Ariana let out a gasp of horror before promptly jumping out of their chairs and kneeling next to him. It was their _son_. 

"Mum?" He croaked, eyes widening. 

Ariana nodded, tears chasing each other down her cheeks. She opened her arms, tightening them when her boy fell into them. 

Electra felt a warmth spreading in her chest. Even though this was the son she abandoned many years ago and the man who killed her, she couldn't feel any hatred towards him. After all, she was the one who abandoned him - would all of this have happened if she hadn't? 

"My darling, what happened?" Ariana asked, cupping his face in her hands and stroking his cheeks. 

"I-It all happened so fast, they came and then you were dead and I just felt so, _so_ angry that I had to do something to make them feel the pain I felt," Seraphim cried, "and now I will finally feel the pain I caused others to feel because I have been condemned to Tartarus for all eternity! And I know it's what I deserve, because I hurt all those people, but I'm so, so scared."

Ariana stroked his hair, hoping to offer comfort in the form of action - she was never very good at words.

Electra chewed her lip, contemplating, before asking, "how long do you have, my son?"

Seraphim looked up at her as if he had only just realised that she was there. His eyes filled with regret when they met hers, but Electra quickly waved him off and said, "I forgive you, my son. I'll always hold some resentment towards the fact that you hurt my other baby, and that you took me away from him, but I forgive you nevertheless and do not want to hear an apology. Now, tell me, how much time do you have?"

The regret did not dispel from his eyes, but he bowed his head in thanks then said, "I have ten minutes. I should be grateful that I even have minutes, but Hades decided to let me have a joyous moment in my life before I am tortured. I feel like this is torture in itself though because I see you again, mum," he directed that towards Ariana, "but then we are dragged apart again." 

"I know, my darling, I know," Ariana said, rocking them back and forth. The feeling of helplessness, one she had felt far too often in the past, had resurfaced yet again. 

"If I talk to Hades, I can try and get you more time. I am a simple woman, but I have connections to Zeus and that is what Hades cannot ignore," Electra said, squeezing Seraphim's shoulder. 

He left his mother's embrace, albeit reluctantly, and pulled Electra into a tight embrace instead. She patted him on the back and leaned back to meet his glistening eyes. In them, she saw the innocent baby that she had to leave behind. She saw someone victim to some of the world's worst cruelties. 

And she decided, in that moment, that she would do anything to give her son a chance to start over and be with his mother once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you are all doing well! :) 
> 
> Writing this chapter made me realise how utterly terrible I am at writing descriptions of places and showing > telling. If anyone has any tips on how to do these things, then please share! I am all ears. :)
> 
> Also, I refer to Ariana as Seraphim's mother instead of Electra (even though Electra refers to Seraphim as her son) as I believe she was his real mother (she raised him, loved him, etc.) even though Electra gave birth to him. :]


	3. Ex-Wife - Electra/Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electra and Hera have a chat.

Electra brushed the tears off of Hera's face, frowning. It hurt to see her girlfriend so upset, especially over a man who had left her many years ago. But she knew that Zeus' continuous betrayal had left a deep scar on Hera's heart and, even after many years, seeing Zeus with yet another girl caused insecurities to rise to the surface again. Electra also felt her pain, as she had experienced something similar with Zeus - he had acted sweet, had her bare his child and then left them to fraternise with other women. But she could imagine it felt so much worse for someone who had loved him since the start of time. "Come on, my love, let's go sit down," Electra said, grasping Hera's hand in hers firmly and leading her to the balcony.

Whenever these occasions arose, Electra and Hera indulged in their favourite activity - sitting outside on the balcony of Hera's palace that looked over the expanse of Olympus and talking.

Once they were seated on the bench, Hera took a deep breath, looked around and then rested her head on Electra's shoulder. Electra brought her hand up and began to stroke Hera's purple hair.

Electra hummed, then asked, "do you remember when we first met?" 

Hera snorted, "of course, how could I forget? I was immensely jealous and rude to you and you slapped me in the face for being a 'stone cold b*tch' to your son." 

Electra laughed, "it was true though! But look how far we've come." Electra said, gesturing between them, "after we talked, we managed to understand each other and become so much better than we once were - it just sucks that we met under those circumstances." 

"Yeah," Hera nodded before continuing, "But, you know what? Zeus sucks, but at least his betrayal and those circumstances led me to you." 

Electra blushed, and Hera raised her head, cupped Electra's face in her hands and planted a firm kiss on her lips; a sign that they were steadfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I apologise for not uploading anything yesterday, I ended up developing a cough and had to book a test - which I got today and I'll hopefully be getting the results (fingers crossed for negative!) tomorrow. 
> 
> I was really worried about it but it ended up being absolutely fine! Now I only have to worry about what the results are.
> 
> I hope everyone else is doing well! :] 
> 
> Also, apologies that this is short and may seem like it served no real purpose - I had a rough idea of what I wanted to write but I wasn't sure what else I could include within the one-shot and I didn't have any other ideas that I could've executed better. I'll keep thinking about it and, If I manage to think of another idea to incorporate into it, I'll write more. :)


End file.
